1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuit installation, and particularly to electrical switching systems with features facilitating rapid and safe installation.
2. Technical Background
Installing electrical circuits in buildings and/or other structures is typically labor intensive, time-consuming, and a process that requires electricians of various skill levels. As a result the installation process is expensive. The first phase of the installation is commonly referred to as the “rough-in” phase wherein a plurality of AC electric power transmitting wires are disposed between an AC power distribution point and the device box. An AC power distribution point refers to a distribution panel, a junction box or the like. In new construction, either conduit or armored cable is disposed through out the structure in accordance with the building plans. Junction boxes are installed at appropriate locations, and brackets and metal device boxes are installed throughout the structure where electrical service is desired. Junction boxes, of course, are employed to house the connection point, or junction, of several conductors. Metal device boxes are used to accommodate electrical wiring devices. For example, the types of electrical wiring devices may include, but are not limited to, receptacles, switches, dimmers, GFCIs, AFCIs, transient voltage surge suppressors (TVSS), protective devices, timer devices, sensors of various types including occupancy sensors, thermostats, lighting fixtures, and/or combinations thereof. After the boxes are placed, the electrical wires are pulled through the conduits and all of the circuits are bonded. At this point, the leads from the electrical wires extend from the boxes and are visible and accessible for the next phase of the installation process.
In reference to the term plurality of wires, or plurality of AC electric power conducting wires, or the like, it is noted that a conduit or an electrical cable may include two to five conductive wires depending on the type of service being installed. In a two wire distribution system electrical power is typically conducted, e.g., to a load using a hot (black) wire and a neutral (white) wire. In 240 VAC distribution systems, two hot wires are employed. In a structure that requires high power, the most common way of distributing that power is by employing the three-phase power system. As those of ordinary skill in the art recognize, five wires are employed. Three phase power includes three “hot” or “live” wires. Each of these wires transmits electrical power that is 120 degrees out of phase with the other two hot wires. The other two wires are the neutral conductor and the ground wire. Three phase power typically comes from the power utility via four wires: the three-phase wires, and the neutral. If the current flowing through each of the phases is equal, no current will flow through the neutral. The neutral wire is typically connected to the building ground at the structure's main distribution panel. The five wire cable is distributed from the central panel. As mentioned above, some of the circuits in the structure are designed to provide power to grounded equipment. These circuits may employ three wires, a line conductor (hot wire), a neutral conductor, and a ground. Some circuits may only employ two wires, the line conductor and the neutral conductor.
Referring back to the installation process, after the “rough-in” phase has been completed, the electrical wiring devices are terminated, i.e., they are electrically connected to the wire leads. This part of the installation process is the most costly and time consuming. A journeyman electrician must perform, or supervise, the connection of each wiring device in the structure. In this process, each electrical wire must be stripped and terminated to the device. What is needed is an efficient, labor-saving, and cost effective means for terminating the electrical wires and coupling them to the individual devices. Further, when the process involves the installation of electrical light switches, the electrical wiring and the light fixtures are in place before the switching devices are installed. Thus, the contractor cannot use the previously installed lighting and instead must rely on temporary lighting while the work proceeds. What is also needed, is a safe and reliable way of taking advantage of the installed electrical wiring and lighting even before the light switches themselves have been installed.